Garnier Nutrisse
Garnier Nutrisse is a hair dye brand from the company Garnier, which is owned by L'Oreal. They boast "nourishing color" and the main thing that separates them from other brands is their use of avocado oil and fruit oils in their color. Shades Blacks *Garnier Nutrisse 10 Black (Black Licorice) *Garnier Nutrisse BL 21 Reflective Blue Black *Garnier Nutrisse BL 26 Reflective Auburn Black *Garnier Nutrisse BL 33 Reflective Bronze Black *Garnier Nutrisse 20 Soft Black (Black Tea) Dark Browns *Garnier Nutrisse 30 Darkest Brown (Sweet Cola) *Garnier Nutrisse 434 Deep Chestnut Brown *Garnier Nutrisse 415 Soft Mahogany Dark Brown (Raspberry Truffle) *Garnier Nutrisse 45 Dark Mahogany Brown (Cinnamon Stick) *Garnier Nutrisse 40 Dark Brown (Dark Chocolate) *Garnier Nutrisse 43 Dark Golden Brown (Cocoa Bean) *Garnier Nutrisse 452 Dark Reddish Brown (Chocolate Cherry) Medium Browns *Garnier Nutrisse 56 Medium Reddish Brown (Sangria) *Garnier Nutrisse 50 Medium Natural Brown (Truffle) *Garnier Nutrisse 51 Medium Ash Brown (Cool Tea) *Garnier Nutrisse 525 Medium Rich Mahogany Brown *Garnier Nutrisse 535 Medium Golden Mahogany Brown (Chocolate Caramel) *Garnier Nutrisse 53 Medium Golden Brown (Chestnut) *Garnier Nutrisse 554 Medium Chestnut Brown Light Browns *Garnier Nutrisse 63 Light Golden Brown (Brown Sugar) *Garnier Nutrisse 61 Light Ash Brown (Mochaccino) *Garnier Nutrisse 60 Light Natural Brown (Acorn) *Garnier Nutrisse Nourishing Nutri-Browns Lightening Color Creme For Dark Hair, Reddish Brown B2 (Roasted Coffee) *Garnier Nutrisse Golden Brown B3 (Cafe Con Leche) *Garnier Nutrisse Cool Brown (Macchiato) B1 Reds *Garnier Nutrisse Nourishing Color Creme Intense Red for Naturally Dark Hair, Medium Intense Auburn *Garnier Nutrisse Light Auburn (Ginger Spice) *Garnier Nutrisse 66 True Red (Pomegranate) *Garnier Nutrisse 69 Intense Auburn (Spicy Salsa) *Garnier Nutrisse 76 Rich Auburn Blonde (Hot Tamale) *Garnier Nutrisse 42 Deep Burgundy (Black Cherry) Blondes *Garnier Nutrisse 70 Dark Natural Blonde (Almond Creme) *Garnier Nutrisse 72 Dark Beige Blonde (Sweet Latte) *Garnier Nutrisse 73 Dark Golden Blonde (Honeydip) *Garnier Nutrisse 80 Medium Natural Blonde (Butternut) *Garnier Nutrisse 81 Medium Ash Blonde (Vanilla Malt) *Garnier Nutrisse 83 Medium Golden Blonde (Cream Soda) *Garnier Nutrisse 91 Light Ash Blonde (Ginger Ale) *Garnier Nutrisse 93 Light Golden Blonde (Honey Butter) *Garnier Nutrisse 90 Light Natural Blonde (Macadamia) *Garnier Nutrisse 111 Extra-Light Ash Blonde (White Chocolate) *Garnier Nutrisse Extra Light Natural Blonde (Chamomile) Ingredients Nutrisse Masque Colorant': Water, Cetearyl Alcohol, Propylene Glycol, Deceth-3, Laureth-12, Ammonium Hydroxide, Oleth-30, Lauric Acid, Hexadimethrine Chloride, Glycol Distearate, Polyquaternium-22, Ethanolamine, Silica Dimethyl Silylate, Fragrance, Pentasodium Pentetate, p-Aminophenol, Carbomer, Thiolactic Acid, p-Phenylenediamine, 2-Methylresorcinol, t-Butyl Hydroquinone, m-Aminophenol, 2-Methyl-5-Hydroxyethylaminophenol, o-Aminophenol, Resorcinol' After Color Conditioner: Water, Cetearyl Alcohol, Behentrimonium Chloride, PEG-180, Amodimethicone, Cetyl Esters, Apple Extract, Fragrance, Methylparaben, Hydroxyethylcellulose, Niacinamide, Pyridoxine HCl, Citric Acid, Trideceth-12, Sugar Can Extract, Chlorhexidine Dihydrochloride, Cetrimonium Chloride, Lemon Peel Extract, Camellia Sinensis Extract Nutrisse Developer: Water, Hydrogen Peroxide, Cetearyl Alcohol, Trideceth-2 Carboxamide MEA, Ceteareth-30, Glycerin, Pentasodium Pentetate, Sodium Stannate, Tetrasodium Pyrophosphate Fruit Oil Concentrate: Grape Seed Oil, Fragrance Directions Prepare the mixture according to the instructions inside, adding the fruit oil concentrate. The creamy Conditioning Color Masque spreads through hair evenly and doesn't drip. Rinse hair. Apply After Color Conditioner. Rinse.